Advantage
by SasuNarufan13
Summary: Sometimes Draco wonders whether it's a good thing he encouraged Harry's Slytherin side. Draco's pov; Darkish Harry; implied mature content; reference to violence; Harry's birthday fic; more warnings inside


**Author's note: Originally I had another Dark Harry fic in mind to be posted first, but that particular fic requires more time as the plot is a bit complicated. Since it's been a while since I last posted something for HP, though, I decided to use Harry's birthday to write a slightly Darkish Harry instead XD So I guess you can enjoy this Darkish Harry while I work on another Dark Harry LOL**

**Happy birthday, Harry!**

**Warnings: Draco's pov; doesn't follow the epilogue; implied mature content (for full version, please visit my profile for more information); some talk about dead bodies; references to violence and bloodshed; Darkish Harry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

**Dedicated to: babyvfan, for inspiring me to write this with her comment in another fic of mine :)**

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

**Advantage**

The ruckus outside had him opening his eyes for the first time in what felt like hours. He tilted his head slightly to the right, attempting to discern whether the noise outside was a good or a bad thing for him. They had been loud a few days – at least he thought it had been a few days, could be longer, could be shorter; his sense of time had become fucked up here – ago, but they had turned out to be drunk then.

And even worse to deal with.

He grimaced, the cuts on his thighs still smarting after that particular debacle. He could only be grateful for the fact that they'd been drunk and therefore too uncoordinated to actually severe his arteries with their cutting hexes.

He tensed up when the doorknob jiggled; his fingers curling around the magical ropes tying him to the iron ring in the wall. If they came to finish the job, there wouldn't be much he could do to fight against them; the rope draining every spark of magic away that he tried to unleash, but …

Tension drained away quickly and he slumped against the wall relieved when the door opened to reveal none other than Harry Potter.

A rather bloodied looking Harry Potter with several tears in his robes. He was grinning widely, though, so the amount of blood on him couldn't be his own – at least not the majority of it.

"I was wondering where they kept you," he said and casually strode further into the room, twirling his wand carelessly around his fingers. He whistled when he took stock of how Draco looked. "They did a pretty bad number on you, huh?"

"If a certain someone had come sooner, they wouldn't have managed to do this," Draco sneered.

The other one raised an eyebrow in reply. "Well, maybe if someone here had mentioned where he would go to or at the very least had left a bloody note behind, it wouldn't have taken this long to find that certain someone," he mocked.

Draco scowled and looked away, unwilling to admit that he was right. How the hell should he have known he would be attacked by twelve of them at once, though? The previous victims had all been caught by three wizards at most.

"You badly hurt?" Even as he was asking the question, Harry was already casting several diagnostic charms; a look of concentration wiping his grin away.

"Mostly some cuts and burns. Think they were trying to decide just how exactly they would torture me," Draco mumbled and relaxed when Healing spells took care of his injuries. There was one especially bad cut in his right side, but a stronger version of the Healing Charm took care of that as well, knitting the skin back together.

That particular process wasn't a pleasant one, as it really did feel like a needle was quickly threaded through his skin, pulling it tightly together, but it did the trick and when he looked down, there was nothing but a faint pink line left, which would most likely completely fade away within a week.

"Yes, I overheard them discussing it." Harry's tone was mild, his face calm when he pocketed his wand again, but that only made Draco wary.

"What did you do?"

"Took care of them," Harry replied cheerfully; his grin edging on the verge of mania.

"I see." Draco paused. "Are the others arresting them then?" That would explain why only Harry had come up to find him.

"Fat chance of that," Harry snorted. "To arrest somebody they have to be alive in the first place, don't you think so?"

Grey eyes closed for a moment. "And the others just let you get rid of them all?" he asked incredulously.

He didn't care Harry had killed the cult they'd been chasing down for four months now, but he thought it very surprising that the rest of their team had just allowed Harry to kill the cult members one by one.

Last time Harry had killed someone in self-defence, Aurora had lectured him for two hours straight, insisting there had to have been another way to deal with the Dark Wizard. The others had sided with her, thinking Harry had gone overboard. So if they didn't agree with killing someone in self-defence, it was quite shocking they had allowed Harry to rampage on Draco's behalf.

"Of course not," Harry replied casually. "That's why they're not here."

The blond jerked back, hissing when the back of his head hit the wall. "You didn't tell him where you were going?" he asked in disbelief. Did he have any idea just how stupid that had been?

Who the hell went knowingly into the hideout of a cult counting thirteen members without any backup? And no, he didn't count, because he hadn't been planning on bursting into the hideout, only doing some reconnaissance. Not his fault the bastards had suddenly attacked him.

"Why would I? They would have tried to stop me," Harry said calmly and crouched down in front of him, resting a hand around his ankle. His green eyes deepened. "I wasn't planning on letting those arseholes get away after what they'd done to you."

"You're going to get in trouble." _Again_.

It was hardly a secret at their department that Harry Potter had become a lot more ruthless throughout the years. Criminals who made the mistake of thinking Harry would go easy on them were ripped out of their wrong assumption quite abruptly every time. It was why Harry had been transferred to the Hawk Division: a small corps of elite members who mostly dealt with getting rid of the most dangerous criminals roaming around.

Not all cases required them to assassinate their target, of course, but the majority did – which was why Kingsley had transferred Harry there after higher-ups started questioning his rather high death count.

Even in the Hawk Corpse, though, he was regarded with suspicion; their colleagues whispering that Harry had turned into a coldblooded murderer and should be in Azkaban instead. They called him insane, power hungry just like the Dark Lord behind his back. Tried to convince Kingsley every couple of months that his place should be behind bars in Azkaban and not leading an elite division like theirs.

Draco thought the bunch of them were mindless idiots. Harry wasn't insane and he definitely wasn't power hungry like the Dark Lord – but who could expect someone to remain completely normal after the life one like Harry had led so far? Who could demand someone to come unscathed after the war in which they had been required to die in order to kill the enemy? Who could assume that assassination attempt after assassination attempt and loss after loss wouldn't leave their marks behind?

So what if Harry had grown more ruthless throughout the years? So what if his death count was higher than most Aurors achieved throughout their entire career? The world was a safer place with Harry in it to defend it, so what was the problem?

Draco had known crazy whenever he'd looked into his dear Aunt Bellatrix's eyes. He'd witnessed insanity whenever he'd been forced to watch the Dark Lord torture someone.

Harry wasn't like Aunt Bellatrix or like the Dark Lord. He was just Harry. Someone who'd grown weary of losing people he loved and now ensured that would never happen again.

And if that meant getting rid of people completely …What could possibly be wrong with that?

The others wouldn't see it like that, however. They would insist on yet another investigation, on interrogating Harry like he was some sort of criminal.

It made Draco wonder how on earth those idiots had ever managed to land a spot in the Hawk Division when they all seemed to think you could talk a hardened criminal into giving up peacefully.

"No, I'm not," Harry chuckled; his eyes lightening up again with a mischievous glint. "When they examine the crime scene, they're going to find out I killed two in self-defence and the others killed each other in the chaos that erupted during the fight. Such a tragedy, but well, things like that can happen when you try to attack an Auror whilst panicking."

His eyes glittered almost madly and there was an edge of wildness in his grin; his magic swirling lazily like a cloud around him.

There was not a single trace of regret in the younger man and Draco knew he would never find it. The cult had signed their death warrant the moment they'd abducted Draco. If they had been lucky, Harry would have felt merciful enough to grant them a swift death. Judging by the amount of blood he was covered in and the screams which had echoed through the compound … Draco didn't think they'd been that lucky.

"Well, at least we can close this case finally," Draco sighed and tugged at the ropes. "Can you help me with these? They drain my magic every time I try a spell. Did you find my wand, by the way?"

In response, Harry retrieved his wand from an inner pocket in his robes and Draco sighed in relief. He'd been worried the cult had snapped it and while he could have probably found another wand that would work well with him, he was glad to see he hadn't lost his wand.

"Thanks, now give me a hand with these." He shook the ropes for extra measure.

Harry cocked his head to the right and rose up, drawing his wand from his pocket. When he aimed it at Draco, he, however, didn't cast a Cutting Hex, but instead a mattress popped into existence right underneath Draco, complete with dark blue sheets.

"This is a mattress," Draco said blankly, staring at it. It definitely felt more comfortable than the unforgiving hard floor, but …

"Well spotted," Harry snickered.

"And I'm still bound to the wall. I recall having asked you to remove the ropes, not to turn this abysmal room into a bedroom." Grey eyes narrowed. "What's your deal, Potter?"

"I love how you revert back to using my last name every time you don't get your way," Harry smirked and casually dropped his robes to the floor, leaving him in some Muggle jeans and a light green shirt Draco was pretty sure belonged to him. "As for what my deal is: when will I ever get a chance like this one again?"

Raising both eyebrows, Draco said unimpressed, "Really? You want to do it here? Ever thought that doing shit like this might be one of the reasons they call you insane?"

"Pretty sure they're calling me insane because of my high death count, not because of what I get up to between the sheets," Harry quipped and came over to straddle the blond man's lap. "Unless you've been spilling the beans to them?" His hands came around Draco's head and his slender fingers raked through the blond strands, gently removing the knots.

The gentleness with which he did it was a sharp contrast to the blood still staining his hands.

"Why the hell would I ever talk to them about our sex life?" Draco scowled and hissed when Harry rolled his hips against his. He started to falter; his brain warring with his lower body. "Fine, I'll indulge your weird fantasy if you cut these ropes."

The corners of Harry's mouth curled up in a smirk and his fingers tightened around blond hair. "But you wouldn't be indulging me if I have to cut these ropes, you know?"

"If it's just about tying me up, can't it wait until we're back home then?" He was glad Harry's friskiness wasn't inspired by their dreadful surroundings. That would be a tad too weird, even for him.

If Harry's fantasy involved him being tied down, though, he could live with that. He wouldn't have any problems indulging him in that particular fantasy even. After he'd freshen up and was finally free from those damn ropes, that was.

The dark haired man hummed and brushed their mouths together. "You see, I wouldn't mind that if I could trust you to keep your word," he murmured, nuzzling his cheek. "But I know how much you like being in control, so how long would it take you to suggest that _I_'d be the one who should be tied up, hm? Like last time, remember?"

Involuntarily his member twitched when the memory flashed through his mind. In clear detail he could recall how Harry had looked like, completely naked on their bed, his arms tied to the bedposts; his entire body flushed a pretty deep red as he'd mewled and whined for Draco to fuck him harder, _more, just right there, right there, yes!_

That particular time had him also slipping into Parseltongue sometimes, which had spurred on Draco even more, though he would never admit that.

He smirked, his fingers curling around the ropes. "If I recall correctly, you had a bloody good time back then."

"Oh, I did," Harry agreed easily and his hands slipped down to Draco's chest. As he moved them downwards, Draco's tattered shirt completely dissolved, leaving him half naked under scrutinizing emerald green eyes.

Tracing the faint pink line of his newest scar, Harry went on lightly, "That's also why I can't trust you to keep your word, Draco. Because I know how much you loved fucking me when I couldn't do anything and if I cut you loose now, you'll be far too tempted to tie me up again."

"The idea certainly has merit," Draco murmured and tilted his head to the left. "What if I promise you I'll let you tie me up at home?"

"You're a Slytherin in heart and soul, Draco."

Draco didn't know whether to be offended at that non sequitur comment or not. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means," Harry slid down until he laid with his chest between Draco's legs and his index fingers curled underneath the waistband of his trousers, "that you'd be able to find some kind of loophole to get out of your promise. Like for instance claiming you never told me _when_ exactly I could tie you up."

Damn, Harry really knew him too well.

He couldn't supress a shiver when his lover licked a strip from his right hip to his left, right before making his trousers disappear as well with wandless magic. "Don't worry, though, I'm going to make you feel so good," Harry whispered and in spite of what had happened to him these past couple of days, in spite of the place they were in now, seeing that look in Harry's eyes …

His resolve not to give in dissolved just as easily as his clothes had done.

* * *

It was just the adrenaline.

It was because they hadn't seen each other in days, days which they had both spent thinking they would never see each other again. It was only normal that they wanted to prove to themselves that they were both fine.

That was what he told himself to explain why he was okay with still being bound to the wall; at least the magic had been completely removed, leaving them as nothing but ordinary ropes – the only concession Harry had been willing to give.

Did it really matter, though, why they were doing this now? They both wanted to, so they did. It was that easy.

Everything with Harry was easy; it was why they were so good together. Harry didn't mind it if Draco's spells occasionally turned a tad too Dark, a bit too Forbidden or if he decided to try out his newly created potions on their enemies.

He didn't mind it when Harry turned a bit too vicious on the battlefield, when their assignments to take out an enemy turned into collecting body parts instead. He didn't mind when Harry was a tad too eager to start duelling their enemies, when he turned into some sort of vengeful god wreaking havoc on the battlefield.

_That's what the others will never understand_, he thought dazedly, watching with hooded eyes how Harry moved on top of him, taking him in him again and again; seeing green eyes alight with lust, pupils expanding so wide, they nearly swallowed up the alluring green.

Everyone else thought Harry should fit the mould of the perfect hero, the one who was kind and mild mannered and who only killed when absolutely necessary. They didn't see just how beautiful he was when he fought, didn't appreciate that he was far more than who they tried to force him to be.

They saw Harry splattered with the blood of his enemies and thought he was a bloodthirsty maniac. Draco saw a man willing to protect his own.

They feared him when they saw him wielding his wand and using a wide variety of hexes, curses and spells. Draco admired him for his extensive knowledge and skills.

They looked at him and decided his mind had snapped; a wizard at the risk of turning Dark. Draco looked at him and loved that he was finally free to be himself.

They didn't understand him at all – but Draco wasn't about to enlighten them. It was enough that he had him. Well … It would be enough if he could finally _touch_ Harry.

"I'm so glad I found you on time," Harry sighed, leaning down to nip at his chin before catching his lips in a bruising kiss. "To think that cult had got their hands on you …" He shuddered, which did interesting things to Draco's body.

"But you found me," Draco said and couldn't stifle a moan when Harry's muscles squeezed tighter around him. "And you got back at them for what they did to me."

"Hm." Slender, but deceptively strong arms wound around his shoulders, nails digging down in his shoulders when he angled his hips just so that he managed to strike Harry's hidden spot dead on when the man pushed down.

It earnt him a gasp and a pleased murmur and Harry sighed, "Tore them apart for what they'd done to you."

That was an image that shouldn't get him so hot, but he'd long since made peace with the fact that his reactions didn't always make sense – at least not when it came to the man moving sensually on top of him.

Harry seemed to sense his reaction, because he grinned and murmured, "You like that idea, hm? You like that I ripped them apart for daring to take you away from me."

"I'm sure you had just as much fun doing it," Draco said and inhaled sharply when Harry squeezed down around him again, extracting a strangled groan out of him.

"Well, I can't deny that," Harry chuckled lowly and scratched Draco's scalp lightly, smiling wider when that made the blond wizard shiver. "I did it all for you, though. Nobody gets to take you away from me or hurt you without suffering the consequences."

"That's become abundantly clear," Draco groaned, dropping his head on Harry's shoulder, tugging fruitlessly at the ropes.

Heat was building up rapidly in his lower belly, spreading out to the rest of his body, and his hips bucked up quicker, out of rhythm, as he tried to chase after his climax. He was getting so close, _so close_, he just needed a bit more, he just needed to be able to touch Harry properly and then …

"Please, let me touch you," he gasped, hands curling in Harry's direction, even though they couldn't do anything, except scrape the skin off his wrists against the rough ropes.

"But you are touching me," Harry replied teasingly, grinding down in his lap. His eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted, fingers tightening around blond strands. Then he was coming, spilling between them; a litany of whimpers and a choked out, "Draco!" leaving his reddened mouth.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed, pushing himself deeper into the dark haired man as he trembled on top of him; grey eyes rolling back when muscles squeezed unforgivingly around him.

Right when he teetered on the edge, needing just a little bit more, Harry abruptly pulled himself off of him and stood up; his breathing harsh and loud in the room.

"What the fuck, Potter?" Draco snapped, feeling both bereft and cold all of a sudden. "Get back here, I'm not finished yet!"

"I notice," Harry smirked, eyeing him. "But someone here hasn't apologised yet for leaving me behind without a note." He raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on his hip.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Draco spat enraged. "I get abducted and tortured and now you want me to apologise for leaving without writing a bloody note?!"

Cupping his chin, the bloody bastard said thoughtfully, "Well, when you really think about it, they only managed to abduct and torture you, because I didn't know where you were in the first place. If I'd known, I would have found you sooner, ergo they wouldn't have had the time to torture you. So yes, I'd like that apology now, Draco. Honestly, it's a good deal, don't you think? I get an apology and you get to come in me." His green eyes glinted.

"I am _so_ sorry I took a page out of your book and left without warning anybody," Draco smiled poisonously sweet; his own magic crackling around him, reacting to his ire.

Potter was the one who'd wanted to fuck here in the first place and now he wouldn't even let him finish? That son of a bitch had some damn balls!

The dark haired man clucked his tongue and, uncaring he was still naked, turned around to walk to the door. "Now _that_ didn't sound sincere at all. I think I'm going to let you stew here for a bit and when I come back, we'll try this whole sincere apology thing again. Maybe you'll get a better result then."

_**Oh fuck no.**_

His magic reacted before he even consciously thought of using it. One second the ropes were still around his wrists, chafing the skin raw, and the next second they were gone, ashes fluttering down to the mattress instead.

Green eyes widened behind silver rimmed glasses, but before the man could even move a muscle, Draco was upon him, slamming him against the wall. He manhandled him into turning around, Harry's hands pushing against the walls so his face wouldn't meet rough concrete, and kicked his legs apart, shoving himself back inside with a long, drawn out groan. He gripped slim hips and felt a shock going through his lover's body at the sudden intrusion. Immediately he set up a rough, fast pace, not giving the other man a chance to throw him off.

"You really didn't think it would be this easy, did you?" Draco hissed, slamming inside. He looked down, saw himself being swallowed up by a tight ring of muscles and his lust tripled. "Fuck, you feel amazing!"

"Hey, I – I could try," Harry panted, his head hanging down between his two arms.. "D-don't even think this will get you out of your apology, git."

Just for that, he kept aiming straight for Harry's sweet spot, smirking when that earnt him loud curses and strangled moans as Harry's body was forcibly overloaded with pleasure for the second time, so shortly after he'd already come. He slipped his hand around and wrapped it around Harry's member, feeling it rapidly swell up underneath his touches. A few more well aimed thrusts, a quick couple of tugs of his hand, and teeth biting down in his right shoulder, and Harry came again, shouting and trembling all over.

Draco grunted and stilled when his own climax finally swept over him, his breath escaping him in short gasps, sparks lightning up the inside of his eyelids. Pleasure raced through his veins, setting every cell in his body alight, and his legs shook like they were made of jelly by the time he resurfaced from the daze he'd fallen into, finding himself back on the mattress with Harry sitting behind him, his legs on either side of his.

He grabbed the hands wandering up and down across his chest and felt Harry lift his head from his back.

Lips briefly brushed against his left shoulder blade. "You back with me?" Laughter ran like an undercurrent in his voice.

"You can be such a git," Draco sighed, squeezing thin wrists.

"Hm, learnt from the best," Harry quipped. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, spent way too much time here already."

"Well, I'd say we ended your stay on a good note," Harry snickered, laughing when the blond man elbowed him in his gut.

"You can clean this shit up here," Draco said snippily and rose up, ignoring how shaky his legs were. "You can deal with any questions the rest of the team has."

"Testy, testy," Harry replied in a sing-song voice, but stood up too.

That action had some of Draco's seed dripping down his thigh and when he noticed him looking, Harry gave him a shark like grin. He didn't say anything, though, but merely winked, before throwing Draco's wand at him, so he could conjure some clothes for himself.

As a certain speck eyed git had vanished his earlier on.

* * *

Some of the cult members looked like they'd been ripped apart by ferocious animals while others had their heads bashed in so badly, it would be a headache to try to figure out who was who.

"You really went all out, huh?" Draco remarked, surveying the bloody scene with a professional detachment. He couldn't say he felt any pity for them.

An arm slipped around his waist and Harry pressed a loving kiss on his cheek. "They deserved nothing less than this," he stated simply; his eyes glowing when they roamed across the scattered bodies.

"Thanks," Draco sighed and brought his own arm around Harry's waist, curling a finger around one of the loops on the Muggle jeans. "No offence, though, but next time we're doing it in our own house. This was nice for once, but that's it. What was all that about even? Never thought you'd get hot after killing."

"I don't." Harry shrugged and they walked outside the compound, leaving the mess behind for the rest of their team to clean up. "I just saw an opportunity and took advantage of that."

"How Slytherin of you," Draco scoffed.

"I learnt from the best after all," Harry smiled cheekily before wrinkling his nose. "Now come on, let's go home. I really need to take a shower. This place reeks."

"And whose fault is it that we're still here instead of already home?"

"Don't start, Draco. I'm still waiting on my apology, you know."

"You get one, once I receive one for every time you left me without any warning."

"Smarmy bastard."

"Speck-eyed git."

They Apparated away, still bickering. Bickering which soon changed into heated kisses and soft touches when they entered the shower together.

_Really, the others don't know what they're missing_, he thought when shining, green eyes full with adoration and love looked at him before their mouths met in another deep kiss; water rushing down on them, washing away blood and filth.

Like hell was he ever going to enlighten them, though. Harry Potter was a treasure that was his only to keep.

Beautiful, intelligent, teetering on mad – _and only his_.

**The End**

* * *

**AN2: So yes, how was that for a Darkish Harry? (And yes, my ability to write sensible endings is still shit after all these years. One day perhaps I'll improve. One day.)**

**Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

**I hope to see you all back in my future stories!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
